joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
War of The Wikia
Chapters Part 0 (Stupid Rules): The users meet to lay down ideas of stupid, annoying rules for this wiki. But after Public states that you cannot be allowed to make a stupid rule about not being allowed to remove a comment otherwise you get a lethal injection if you break that rule, then Dark intervenes, makes the rule, and casually tanks the lethal injection just to annoy Public. The situation escalates into a pub brawl-like fight. Part 1 (Public vs Dark): After being relocated to another thread at MLPlover's request, the pub brawl-like fight has started to reach a boiling point. An all-out free-for-all between Public, Dark, and several combatants seems inevitable. Given that this is Public and Dark, you obviously know what's gonna happen, right? Part 2: Public and Dark have declared war on each other, but it becomes an incoherent free-for-all and it rages on. Part 2.5 (Soul and Light Purgatory): Public, Daniel, Arcueid, and Star perform their ritual and fuse into Starcuielic to defeat Dark and his allies, but a new threat, even more powerful than Starcuielic, is awakened at Dark's command. Part 3 (World Of Chaos): Dark and Dharkleem conquer the Omniverse after enslaving its inhabitants, and all hope seems lost. However, our former combatants and some new allies must put aside their differences and join forces if they have a hope of defeating Dharkleem and Dark... Part 4 (The Next Enemy): After the ultimate defeat of Dharkleem, our heroes part ways, only for a new threat to our heroes that is determined to destroy everything to emerge. Part 5 (Escalations): Shazen's arrival and Dark's reemergence has resulted in them joining forces and forming a villainous faction. And, worst of all, a few of the former heroes seem to have joined them! Factions amass in the fifth segment of Public and Dark's conflict. Part 5.5 (The Tournament of Destiny): Public and Dark momentarily put factions and conflict aside to settle their personal grudge as new characters appear seemingly from the future. Part 6 (Requiem for Shazen): It seems the fusion of Dark and Public, but seperate from Dark and Public, DarkMinority, and an old foe from previous threads, Evil Public, have joined Dark's faction! With this new, powerful enemy and old foe joining their ranks, this will certainly be harder for Dark's opposition. As Dark's and Public's factions amass their forces for their biggest clash yet, Public's faction certainly has their work cut out for them! Part 6.5 (The One Before The Ultimate Battle): Public's faction has fused into a single powerful entity. And now, they seem to be beating Dark's faction with ease! But Dark's faction is not yet out of the fight, as they have another trick up their sleeves... Part 6.75 (The Ultimate Battle of Our Heroes and Villains?): An unexpected RP war with 8 segments spanning the Crossoverse Cinematic Universe, the battle between Public and Dark that all started with a petty pub brawl-like fight now becomes the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time between Public's faction's fusion and Dark's faction's fusion... or is it!? Because as you will see in the ultimate conflict between Public's faction and Dark's faction, things aren't as they seem... Part 7/FINALE (It All Ends Here): It is a dark age. Dharkleem has manipulated the events of the entire war, with his components disguised as Shazen and DarkMinority to manipulate Dark into pushing both factions further and further into a final confrontation and not only got all their components back together, but created a new puppet fighter army out of the fusion of Public's faction's fusion and Dark's faction's fusion. Now all four Dharkleems have all fused into their truest self: Omnius the ultimate enemy of the War of the Wikia that has surprising connections to the creator of the Crossoverse itself. And a former member of Dark's faction, Evil Public, has become Omnius's lackey. Now that Crossoverse's creator, the fusion of Public's faction's fusion and the remnants of Dark's faction's fusion, and their allies, in order to prevent Omnius and the Paradox, a cataclysm forged by Omnius, from spilling into the real world and annihilating everything as we and everybody else knows it, must forge a powerful weapon and take one final stand in the grand conclusion to the entire War of the Wikia. Epilogue: After Evil Public and Omnius's defeat and Light defeating Dark before he could harness the power of Omnius and use it to finally destroy Public's faction, leading to Public's faction ultimately winning the War of the Wikia, the remnants of existence are in chaos and disarray. Everyone has some talk in this thread while a single shard of Omnius escapes. Sequels and Spinoffs Combine Invasion: Public's faction tries to fall back into their peaceful lives – but when the Combine emerge as new villains in league with the aforementioned Omnius shard, the Godmode King, everything that they hold most important will be threatened as Light of the newly-formed Existential Defense Corps assembles a team of overpowered characters, the TOCOJBWA, out of the faction to save the remnants of existence from disaster. Old foes become new allies and classic and new characters from the wiki's old and new days will come to fight for and against our heroes as the Crossoverse Cinematic Universe continues to expand. The Backrooms: As the Combine battle continues, our heroes end up in The Backrooms, a creepy, mysterious and dangerous place. Combine Invasion Part 2: New friends and new enemies are made as the battle to stop the Godmode King and the Combine continues. Combine Invasion Part 3: The battle rages on in one last effort to stop the Combine for good. And then OrrorSONESS ruins everything. Combine Invasion Part 4: The Combine is in civil war with 2 factions trying to win it's soul. The Godmode king's faction of The Combine Despot/base and Negative Ryukama's faction of The Combine Empire. TNOA and TOCOJBWA takes advantage of the Combine's period of destabalization and attack/invade both sides. With a lot of references to merch, and merch logistics, filled with SANESS mogolovonios (TNOA) and children's nursery rhymes (Combine Empire) and Rock (Combine base), which side will win? That’s Orror’s description. He turned the thread into a nearly incomprehensible spammy mess. What have you done. Combine Invasion Part 4.25 :Negative Orror then Teleports everyone to his arena to fight, meme, and overall make a Spammy mess., also Continuation of Tournament of Power Joke edition part 1. TOCOJBWA: Contracts and Terminations: Crimson Khorne: After the events of the Combine Invasion, the TOCOJBWA reassemble after a few months and find themselves in a race against time to stop the retrieval of the Versecrusher Omega at the hands of an all-powerful new ally of the Godmode King, the ruthless Crimson Khorne. Aftermath, MaxForward's RP(Dark made the first thread), where the characters try and live their peaceful lives as best as they could, but not without hijinks. It's basically like a sitcom of sorts. Here to draft future CCU ideas! Notification With the forums dying in a few months, if the subforums are not set up, then the Crossoverse Cinematic Universe will be put on temporary hiatus until the subforums are set up. Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:War of The Wikia Category:The Lore is Deep Mate Category:W.I.P Category:We'll just call it a collab